Digimon, Nueva Aventura Las 4 generaciones se unen
by ValeDeLoxley
Summary: 2 Años después de la batalla final de los Frontier; Muchos accidentes pasaron y de una u otra manera las generaciones de Digielegidos se juntan. Todo indica que hay problemas serios en el Digimundo, ¿sera que por eso se juntaron? ¿o fue mero destino?


Capitulo 1.- Nuevos Amigos.

Ya habían pasado dos años desde que los Frontier (cuarta generacion) habían salvado el digimundo, Zoe recién había salido del colegio y se le hacia tarde para ir a Shibuya a ver a sus amigos,ya que ella vivía en Jubucu

Zoe: espero que no se burlen de mi por estar con el uniforme

Un poco más alejada de ella iban por la calle Tai y Matt los Adventure (Primera generacion) quienes iban tranquilamente hablando

Matt: que bueno que al fin terminamos el encargo del profesor... - Dijo mientras caminaba cabiz bajo.

Tai: supongo que tienes razón, detesto Quimica...ademas, no se para que me va a servir en el futuro

Matt: si tu lo dices

Tai: - Dio un gran bostezo, para luego seguir caminando con los ojos cerrados.

Matt: - Viendo la cara de sueño de su amigo, desidio alargar la conversación un poco - y Tai ¿que quieres hacer?

Tai: podria ser - abriendo los ojos - enamorar a esa chica que viene corriendo con nuestros encantos - Dijo con aires de grandeza.

Matt: ¿eh?

Y allí iba corriendo Zoe cuando choco con los chicos...

Matt/Tai/Zoe: auch!

Zoe: lo siento - Se levanta y se va va corriendo sin darse cuenta que se le cayo un libro.

Tai: ¡Oye! ¡espera! - poniendose de pie.

Matt: no importa ya se fue, vamos, hay que llevarle este libro

Tai: ¿es de ella?

Matt: supongo, acaba de aparecer ¿no?

Tai: si, vamos

Ellos la siguieron hasta el subterraneo donde subieron pero no sabían en que vagón bajaba pero igual subieron

Tai: bien, hasta que la encontremos leamos este libro

Matt: ¿que? ¿¡estas loco, es de una chica!?

Tai: con mas razón ¿y si es su diario intimo? ¡hay que leerlo!

Matt: que ,no!

Tai: vamos, dámelo

En el otro vagón Zoe,podía ver la pelea entre los chicos,cuando vio que tenían un libro...

Zoe: ese se párese a mi libro - se fijo en su bolso pero se sorprendió cuando su libro no estaba y fue con los peleadores.

Matt: ¡no te lo daré!

Tai: ¿por que no?

Matt: ¡porque no!

?: eh disculpen pero ese es mi libro

Matt: eh, si toma

Tai: uff ¬¬

?: disculpen mi descortesía, soy Zoe Ayamoto

Matt: lindo nombre, Matt ishida...bueno, Yamato, aunque solo dime Matt

Tai: yo soy Taicia Yagami, Tai

Zoe: mucho gusto

Matt/Tai: igualmente

Tai: ¿y porque corrías con tanta prisa?

Matt: Tai eso no se pregunta - pegándole en la cabeza.

Tai: auch!

Zoe: jajaja no importa

Tai: me pegaste por nada!

Matt: mmm...sirve para el futuro

Zoe: estaba llendo a ver a mis amigos ya que viven en shibuya

Matt: ¿y no tienes amigos aquí?

Zoe: no...

Tai: ¿porque,nosotros no somos tus amigos?

Matt: bien, hasta que estrenas ese cerebro...si tu tienes uno

Zoe: ¿hablan enserio?

Tai: si

Matt: claro

Zoe: ¡gracias, chicos!

Tai: oye ¿porque otro día no te presentamos a nuestros amigos? estoy seguro que con los chicos y chicas se llevaran bien

Zoe: ¿enserio? si, gracias

Voz: estación shibuya

Zoe: es la mía lo siento seguiremos hablando, adios - se va.

Matt/Tai: adios

Tai: - Volteadose a verla - ¡Oye, espe-..! - sepercata de que Zoe ya se habia ido - aah..diablos...

Matt: ¿que pasa?

Tai: no nos dio su numero o algo, solo dijo su nombre y se fue

Matt: tienes razon...

Tai: uuf...bueno, supongo que no podemos hacer nada

Matt: dijo que hiba y volvia...aun que, tampoco podemos esperarla aqui toda la tarde haber si vuelve..

Tai: volvamos arriba, el ambiente del subterraneo me molesta en estas fechas

Matt: estamos a comienzo de año

Tai: por lo mismo - mirandolo de reojo.

Matt: como sea...salgamos de aqui - ambos se van.

Zoe después de correr un rato llega a la plaza donde ve a sus amigos

Tommy: allí viene

Zoe: hola

Los 5: hola

Koichi: muy bien ¿porque nos llamaste takuya?

Takuya: me mudo

Kouji: ¡bien! - saltando de un lado a otro.

Todos: ¡fiesta!

Takuya: ¡a unas cuadras de aquí!

Todos: ¡oooooh, nooo!

Kouji: ¡jooo, estuvo tan cerca! - con cara de desepcion.

Takuya: - mirandolos de reojo, con rabia - yo tambien los quiero

Kouji: nosotros igual, de echo te queremos tanto que queremos que te mudes al otro lado del mundo

Takuya:oye!

Kouji: yo estoy hablando por todos ¿no es así chicos?

Todos: pues...

Takuya: ¡que malos son! - Comenzo a hacer pataletas, lo cual saco a Kouji de quicio.

Kouji: que idiota - pegándole en la cabeza.

Takuya: ¡auch!

Kouji: te lo mereces

Takuya: porque a mi... - Kouji le pega de nuevo - ¡auch! ¿Y ese porque fue?

Kouji: tenia ganas, ademas...sirve para el futuro

Zoe: ¡basta! ¿Takuya, me llamaste para eso?

Takuya: ¿si?

Zoe: - Con algo de enojo - yo me voy, adios chicos

Todos: adios

Cuando se fue, tubo un recorido de lo mas normal, salio del subterraneo y le dio sed, asi que camino un par de cuadras para comprase una bebida, al frente de el lugar donde compraba habia un parque, alli se encontró con sus nuevos amigos

Zoe: hola chicos

Matt: hola

Tai: hola

Matt: que haces aquí ¿no deberías estar con tus amigos?

Zoe: solo me llamaba un amigo para una estupidez

Matt: aaah, entonces es igual a Tai

Tai: ¡oye!

Zoe: exacto...pero no solo a uno de mis amigos,si no que tu también te pareces a uno de ellos

Matt: ¿a mi?

Zoe: - Le asiente con la cabeza.

Tai: - mirandola de un poco mas serca - pues, tu tambien me recuerdas a alguien...

Zoe: me esperan que suena mi celular - sacando su telefono.

Matt/Tai: si

***llamada***

Zoe: hola

Mama: hola Zoe

Zoe: que pasa?

Mama: que no voy estar en casa hoy

Zoe: ¿y que hago?

Mama: ¿porque no invitas a unos amigos?

Zoe: mmm...si, gracias, adios

Mama: adios

***llamada***

Zoe: chicos... - Les hablo con algo de timidez.

Matt/Tai: ¿mmm?

Zoe: ¿quieren ir a dormir a mi casa?

CONTINUARA...


End file.
